All I want for Christmas is you
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: It’s Christmas time, and Christmas time means happiness, a time to have fun, and lots of surprises right? Well it does for Harry Potter, and Harry had a very special surprise in mind for his best friend Ron. RHr ChristmasShot


This was written as a Christmas present for one of my really great friends, so please do not send me any flames, this was all about making my friend happy and not make a story that everybody would like,

Thank you, and Merry Christmas :)

£ Marlene,

* * *

**All I want for Christmas is you** – A Ron & Hermione Christmas Shot

It's Christmas time, and Christmas time means happiness, a time to have fun, and lots of surprises right? Well it does for Harry Potter, and Harry had a very special surprise in mind. He was spending his Christmas with the Weasley's, and he loved every minute of it, but something was not right. His friend Ron seemed depressed and sad, and Harry knew just why. And that was why he decided to give his best friend a surprise.

* * *

"Harry, stop! What are you doing?!"

"Just stand still will you?"

"I have a right to know, you know"

"Sure you do"

"Harry!"

"What?!"

"Let me go or tell me what you're doing!"

"I'm doing you a favour, that's what!"

"What is all this ribbon for and _why_ are you putting a bow in my hair?!"

"You're hopeless 'Mione!"

"How _dare_ you?! Me hopeless? You must be-"

"Shut up Hermione! And don't touch that bow!"

"Harry this is ridiculous, just tell me what you're doing!"

"I said, _don't touch that bow!_"

"Oow! That hurt Harry!"

"That'll teach you not to touch the bow!"

"What is this sign for?"

"Don't touch the sign either!"

* * *

"Ron darling, where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked her youngest son as she cleaned the coffee table in the living room for leftovers from dessert (what little Ron hadn't eaten).

"Upstairs I think" Ron answered as he ate one more slice of pie.

"Eew, that's disgusting Ron" his sister Ginny said and looked at him with disgust.

"Bugger off" he answered and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's such a pity that Hermione couldn't join us this year." Mrs. Weasley said as she took Ron's plate, not noticing that her two children started hitting each other with pillows when she turned around.

"Where was it she was going R- will you two stop! Ron! Ginny! Enough! It's Christmas, please behave!" Mrs. Weasley told her children sternly waving the plate, she held in her hand, around the air.

"Sorry" they both murmured and hit each other one last time as their mother turned to walk to the kitchen.

Harry came into the living room, smiling widely. "Where've you been Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Just to the bathroom" he answered as he sat down next to Ginny on the couch.

"Ate something bad did you Harry?" Fred joked.

"You were in there quite a long time" George joked along and they both laughed.

"Ha ha" Harry said sarcastically, but smiled at them.

"Oh good, you're here Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she entered the living room again.

"Come on everyone, gather around, it's time to open presents" Mr. Weasley called to them all with a big smile.

Charlie and Percy, who had been talking by one of the windows about something outside, walked back to the others. Bill and Fleur, who had been sitting in the kitchen for some alone time, came back into the living room, holding hands.

"Bill, this is for you from the twins" Mrs. Weasley said as she handed her oldest son a present and smiled at her twins.

"Thought it would be fitting" George grinned.

"Since your wife is French" Fred laughed.

Bill opened his present and began to laugh, "'37 ways of French kissing' eh? Thanks" he laughed.

"You're welcome" the twins grinned together as Fleur gave them an amused look.

"Arthur, this is from Harry and Hermione" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she handed her husband a present.

Mr. Weasley opened his present excitedly and smiled widely when he saw what it was, "Oh Harry, a- a- uhm-"

"A calculator" Harry smiled.

"Right you are!" Mr. Weasley smiled widely, "and a rubber duck! Thank you Harry!"

"You're very welcome Mr. Weasley, the calculator was Hermione's idea."

Half an hour later, the room was full of gift wrapping and ribbons and the last presents had been handed out. Everyone was wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's home knitted sweaters, except for Fleur who had gotten a scarf instead on Fleur's own request.

"Anyone want tea and cookies?" Mrs. Weasley asked them all and they all murmured some form of yes.

"Oh Ron, wait a second, I've got another present for you" Harry remembered and got up.

"No Harry, you already gave me a present and I-" Ron said looking a little nervous.

"It's from Hermione too, a little" Harry interrupted as he ran up the stairs.

All the others, as well as Ron looked at the staircase curiously as they followed the sound of Harry's steps.

"Okay, Ron close your eyes" Harry called from somewhere above.

"Eer, okay" Ron said wonderingly and closed his eyes.

He heard Harry come down the stairs and the silent giggles from his sister and his brothers, his mother giving a soft sigh and his father chuckling.

"Okay, open" Harry told him.

Slowly he opened one eye and saw the one thing he wanted the most, Hermione. She stood nervously in front of him, looking from him to Harry, a big red bow in her hair and green ribbon around her waist and a sign around her neck, 'From Harry to Ron' it said.

He looked at Harry who was grinning widely and back to Hermione who had settled her eyes on him. He looked at her for some time before remembering to say anything, "Hi," he said and took a step closer.

"Hi," she said back and looked at him as he took another step closer.

"This means you're mine then?" he asked as he stood right in front of her, smiling hopefully.

"If you want me" Hermione said and looked up into his eyes.

"No refunds!" Harry yelled from a place behind them and the others laughed lightly.

"All I want is you," Ron told Hermione, ignoring Harry's yells.

"Really?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yea" Ron said as moved his head closer to hers.

"Mmm?" Hermione said as she lifted her head.

"Mmm" Ron said as he closed the space between them and kissed her.

When they pulled apart the whole living room was cheering for them and clapped while Mrs. Weasley said something about 'How proud she was that they had finally gotten together'. But neither Ron nor Hermione heard any of this, all they heard and saw was each other as they kissed again.

"Bloody best present I've ever got" Ron murmured against her lips and entwined their fingers.

"I'm glad" Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

So as you see, Harry's surprise was a success not just for one of his best friends but for both of them. The rest of the night Ron and Hermione wasn't seen without each other and if you would ask them how their Christmas was they would say-

Ron: Perfect!

Hermione: The best ever!

Marlene: Exactly!

_**The End**_


End file.
